I'm With You
by Little Octopus
Summary: On a one year sentence to a farm in the middle of nowhere, a punk named Arthur might not only find peace with his past, but hope for his future as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm With You**

**Chapter 1**

Arthur pushed open the metal door, glancing behind him through his blond bangs before entering the stuffy and crowded room. He didn't want anyone to see him walking into the gay bar. Especially since he had already been beaten up at the crappy shack house he had slept in when he couldn't pick up a horny asshole.

Once inside, he slipped off his coat and handed it to a rough looking man behind a fold out table along with cash to get into the joint. Arthur held out his wrist and the man stamped it. Without moving his face from its blank form, Arthur moved into the crowd and into the noise.

People shoved against him. He didn't resist, he just let himself fall into the other patrons who then shoved him back to the other side. By the time he got to the bar, he felt like the little ball in a pinball machine.

He ordered a scotch and held the cheap glass against his chest, watching men and women grind and lick each other. A distant thought of some health class screamed "STDs! Stay away!" Arthur ignored the voice and downed his scotch.

"Hey."

Arthur lifted his startling green eyes to his newest 'companion', Francis. The blond smirked and set his glass on the counter before pressing against Francis. "Hey." he whispered back, but something felt off tonight. Arthur felt off.

But a check was a check. He smiled anyway and leaned against Francis who quickly covered his mouth with his own. Suddenly, Arthur felt Francis push something hard into his mouth with his tongue. Arthur gasped and pulled away. However, with that gasp, he swallowed whatever Francis had put on his tongue.

"What was that?" he snapped.

Francis grinned wickedly. "Zolpidem."

Shit. Date rape drug. What the hell had gotten into Francis? After two weeks and he was drugging him? Maybe he was a killer. Or just sick and twisted and wanted to watch Arthur suffer. Arthur had been warned against Francis.

Arthur tried to take a step back, but his foot went too far and he fell. Francis was quick to catch him. Arthur wanted to vomit but his head fell back, exposing his neck. The other blond sucked greedily at his exposed skin, Arthur groaned in displeasure and tried to wriggle free. However, his meager cries were lost in the thumping of the music.

The lights swirled above him as Francis moved him to a more secluded corner of the room. Francis reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Arthur blinked slowly as Francis swam in and out of focus.

When Francis found the hem of Arthur's shirt, he tried to struggle again, but it was pointless. His body was limp. Francis laughed disgustingly into his ear as he moved Arthur's shirt up. Arthur closed his eyes as Francis plunged the needle into his sunken abdomen. Arthur felt his head hit the wall before everything went dark.

#•#

"Hey, punk! Get up!"

Arthur winced at the bright light in his face and shook his head.

A hand connected with his face and that made Arthur snap his eyes open.

A cop was standing over him, a flashlight in his hand.

"What?" Arthur snapped.

"You're under arrest." The cop grinned and yanked Arthur to his feet.

"For what?" Arthur glared through his headache, even though he felt his stomach churn at the rough handling.

"Possession of heroin and marijuana." The cop replied and spun Arthur around, slapping the cuff across Arthur's pale and skinny wrists.

Suddenly, Arthur felt wide awake. "What?! No! I was framed you bloody baffling buffoon!" Arthur was pretty sure he could never repeat that five times sober.

The statement made the cop freeze. "Framed? By who?"

"Whom." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Bloody Francis Bonnefoy! Test me for date rape drugs! He drugged me then planted his stash on me!" Arthur shook his arms. The cop sighed and scratched his head.

"We'll look into it, but you'll have to go to holding." he said.

Arthur growled in his throat. However, if he fought he was pretty sure the cop wouldn't help him snag Francis, so he went quietly and ignored the snickers of everyone around him.

#•#

"...and robbing over twenty homes in the tri-state area." The judge sighed and took her glasses off to rub her temples.

Arthur grinned and shrugged. "I can't help that I'm starving and freezing."

"You robbed those homes in the summer." The judge sighed again.

Arthur shrugged again.

"Now, all of these together would equal about two years of jail time." She folded her hands on her desk. "However, once you get out, you'll be right back to your old ways. Am I correct?"

"More or less." Arthur leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"Arthur, you're twenty-two. When are you going to grow out of this?" The judge asked.

Arthur was silent. To be honest, he didn't even know he was twenty-two. Last time he checked and celebrated his birthday, he was twenty. He lowered his eyes from the judge.

"Okay. Let's try something new. Luckily for you, I have the perfect place." The judge leaned back in her chair.

"Think it will work?" Arthur asked, dropping his chair to the ground.

"I know it will." The judge had a smile that gave Arthur the chills. "You'll spend a year at a farm."

"What?!" Arthur stood. The cop beside him dropped his folded arms and rested his hand on his holster. Arthur glared at him. Like he was dumb enough to try anything in a fucking courthouse.

"A year at Jones's Farm. You'll do whatever the man says. If he says you have not behaved, you will be put in jail for an additional two years." The judge whacked her gavel and Arthur was dragged from the court room despite his protests.

#•#

Arthur leaned against the window and glared at the disgustingly beautiful fields that zoomed past him. He was in the back of a police car with his duffle bag on the ground beside his feet.

To be honest, he thought that this Alfred Jones he would be spending the next year with was probably a pot-bellied drunk pervert. Arthur was not exactly sitting on the edge of his seat to meet him.

The cop turned and began a small incline over gravel. Arthur's glare hardened and he leaned over to grip the handles of his bag.

"Alright." The cop pulled in front of a cottage-gingerbread type of house. A red barn sat to the side along with a wheat field spread behind it. Trees surrounded the house and barn.

Arthur threw open the door and yanked his bag out, he waved at the cop. "Thanks for the ride!" he said happily before slamming the door shut.

The cop turned sharply on the gravel, sending the rocks into Arthur's shins. "Bastard." he muttered.

"Better not let Al hear ya say that, mister." A voice chirped.

Arthur threw his eyes around. "Hello?" he called.

"Up 'ere."

Looking into the nearest tree, Arthur found a girl of about eight or nine on one of the middle branches of a large oak. She grinned, revealing a missing canine tooth. "Ya must be that new feller Al was tellin' me 'bout." She swung her leg over the side of the tree before moving to hang by her hands. After a moment, she dropped to the ground. Upon standing, she jogged to Arthur. "Ma name is Amelia. But cha can call me Amy."

Arthur took in the little girl. She reached to about the middle of his chest. Her hair fell in crazy waves to her shoulders and Arthur couldn't tell if her face was splattered with freckles or dirt. And judging by her pink dress, she was not supposed to be climbing trees.

"I'm Arthur." The Brit mumbled, pulling his sleeve over his wrists. This little girl didn't need to see the handcuff and rope scars.

"Amelia Jones! What have I told ye 'bout talkin' ta strangers!" Arthur turned to find a strapping young man jogging from the barn. He wore a tank top and folded down overalls along with gloves and glasses.

Amy planted her hands on her hips. "He ain't no stranger! He's our guy that'll be livin' wit us!"

The man got to them and looked Arthur up and down. "You be Arthur?"

Arthur felt his eyebrow twitch at the American accent and vernacular these two sported. "I am."

The man grinned and thrust out his glove. Arthur glanced at his hand before gripping it. "I'm Alfred! I'm the head of this farm. I see you met Amy already. She's my little sister."

"Yes. She's very..." Arthur looked at the girl before finishing his sentence. "Charming."

"Great! Well, why don't cha come inside and we'll get you set up 'fore dinner. Amy, will ya show him around?" Alfred lead them to the front door of the house.

"Sure." Amy skipped beside Alfred. "Are we cookin'?"

"Nah. I thought we could show Arthur the town." Alfred looked over his shoulder. "That alright?"

"Er, sure." Arthur said, dragging behind the siblings.

As Amelia walked around the house with Arthur, he couldn't help but think of her brother. Alfred had hair that matched his wheat field and blue eyes that Arthur was sure one could swim in. Not to mention how good he looked in that tank top.

Arthur didn't really listen to what Amelia was saying as she led Arthur through the house. He noticed a few things, like the old-styled furniture and the marble counter-tops. In all honesty, the girl just talked way too much.

"We only have one floor. Don't be fooled, that small window on the front of the house is from the attic. But we just keep spiders and dust up there. That's the bathroom, laundry room, which is also the back door since Alfred's clothes stink and we have to air out the house, my room, don't go in there unless I say so, Al's room and yours. Right next to Alfred." Amelia said in what seemed like one breath.

Arthur blinked a few times before what the girl said registered in his mind. His room was right next door to the attractive farm boy he'll be living with for the next year? Shit.

Arthur smiled and opened the door to the room. "Alright, thank you."

Amy grinned, "Al should be done wit' his shower soon. If I was ya, I would change. It gets hotter the farther inta town we go." She waved and skipped to her own room.

"Okay..." Arthur mumbled and closed his door before looking around. A wooden four post bed with plain pale blue sheets with a nightstand and lamp next to it. A wooden dresser with a vanity. A desk. Wooden floors and a large rug in the middle.

Arthur dropped his bag on the bed and unzipped it. He took out his few books and set them on the nightstand. He then turned back to his bag to look for something presentable. He wasn't sure what they meant by 'going out', but based on Alfred's first impression appearance, Arthur didn't think he would need a shirt and tie.

He settled on a plain black t-shirt with a grey long sleeve shirt underneath. He wasn't quite ready for the questions about his scarred wrists. He slipped on his one pair of jeans that contained no holes and his nicest converse.

Satisfied with his outfit, he opened the door to find Alfred with his hand raised.

Arthur stumbled back a foot before breathing again.

Alfred grinned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Ya ready?"

"Yeah." Arthur breathed, twisting his earring.

"Alright." Alfred grinned and walked down the hall. "Let's go."

Arthur followed quietly. This was going to be one hell of a year.

#•#

**Hello hello! This is my new chapter fic~ (not counting some two or three shots I have going.)**

**But guys, I have so much planned for this, it will come quickly! I hope. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm With You**

**Chapter 2**

All in all, the dinner wasn't a total disaster. Amelia had asked Arthur repeatedly why he wore his long sleeve shirt and each time Arthur had come up with more ridiculous answers. Afterwards, Amelia insisted on walking up and down the small main street to show Arthur the main stores.

Arthur couldn't have cared less what Amelia was jabbering about as she walked ahead of them, he was more focused on Alfred's hand bumping his own after every other step they took. Finally, Arthur clasped his hands behind him.

"And that's the club! I'm not allowed to go there, but all my friends's brothers and sisters go during the weekends!" Amelia pointed to a neon lit cinder block building.

Arthur gazed at the joint and spotted a few other gays. Maybe this new town wouldn't be so awful.

"And Alfred sings there when we don't have parties in our barn!" Amelia laughed.

Arthur turned to Alfred. "You sing?"

Alfred's tan cheeks darkened. "A little. The ladies from the church and a few girls and guys from my high school always come, but it ain't no big deal."

"'Ain't no big deal' my donkey's rear end! The whole darn town shows up!" Amelia said, spreading her arms wide. Then her eyes lit up. "We should have a welcomin' party for Artie!" She declared.

Arthur then felt his cheeks heat up. "No. That's fine." He didn't need this entire cowboy town to come and see him in his dark clothes and piercings.

"C'mon, artie! It'll be fun!" Amelia squeaked, yanking on Arthur's arm.

"No, and it's Arthur." The Brit snapped. "I don't feel like having a whole lot of attention while I'm here."

"You're going to be here for a year." Alfred said, putting his hands in pockets. "Someone is bound ta notice."

"Yeah! So might as well get it over with!" Amelia said, marching between the men and back towards the truck. "I'll go make a list of things we'll need!"

"Guys, seriously." Arthur followed after the siblings. "This isn't really necessary. I don't need-"

Alfred smiled at Arthur. "It's part of the town, Art." he said, waving at the shabby street. "If yer goin' to be here for a year, ya might as well get the proper greetings."

Arthur stumbled over his words before sighing and rubbing his temple. "Alright."

"Yahoo!" Amelia shouted and climbed into the truck.

Arthur got in on the passenger side as Alfred jumped behind the wheel. Arthur looked out the window as they started up the road.

Alfred waited ten minutes before speaking. "Amelia likes ya."

Arthur jolted from his window and glanced at the backseat. The little girl lay fast asleep on the Indian blanket that was spread across the bench seat. He looked back at Alfred. "How do you know?"

"She just don't invite the whole darn town for a greetings for nobody." Alfred grinned, rubbing his neck.

Arthur cringed at the grammar. "Oh." he breathed, twisting the ends of his sleeves. It really was hot in the town. Though Arthur tried to hide it, he wiped his brow frequently and tried not to rest his arms on one spot for too long.

Alfred suddenly rolled down the windows. Arthur looked at him and Alfred smiled. "Ya looked hot." His hair flipped around his face and the moon caught on his glasses, making his blue eyes shimmer like stars. His grin was a thousand watts.

Arthur felt his already hot face rise in temperature. Alfred was a really good farmer, he could definitely raise a cock. "Th-thank you." Arthur whispered, pressing his hands into his lap.

When they finally reached the house, Arthur slipped thankfully into the cool night air. Alfred scooped Amy away from her backseat bed and nodded toward the door. Arthur scurried ahead of them and opened the door.

Alfred smiled his thanks and went to deposit Amy in her room.

Arthur stepped inside and closed the door softly. He noticed there were no locks. He blinked before looking around for Alfred.

The American closed Amelia's door before looking at Arthur in confusion. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Locks?" Arthur whispered, suddenly realizing how close Alfred was to him.

Alfred grinned. "No one locks their door here."

Arthur gulped and twisted his sleeves around his thumbs. "Oh."

"Why do ya need a lock?" Alfred asked, his from fading.

"Well, uh." Arthur couldn't very well tell Alfred that he was afraid Francis or one of his old butt buddies finding him and killing him in his sleep. Nor could he tell Alfred about the knife he planned to sleep with under his pillow. "I'm from the city." Arthur said lamely. "Just... instinct, I guess."

Alfred grinned. "Well, if it'll make ya feel better, go ahead and block off yer door."

"Alright." Arthur mumbled. He paused before pushing past Alfred and going to his new room.

"Arthur."

The blond flinched slightly and turned. "Yes?"

"If ya need work shirts, I have a few old ones. You'll pass out if ya wear black long sleeve shirts all the time." Alfred smiled, almost... sheepishly? Arthur felt his face heat up.

"Uhm... sure." Arthur said. "Thank you."

"Hey, uh, why did ya wear long sleeves? Didn't Amy tell ya it was hotter than Hades?"

Arthur paused. "Yes, she did." Was all he said before opening his door. "Good night, Alfred."

"Night."

Arthur leaned against his door. Once he heard Alfred's door close, he pushed the nightstand against the door. It wouldn't keep anyone out, but it would alert him.

He turned to his bag and dug out the knife. He slipped it under his pillow before pulling out an over sized shirt. He stripped and tugged the shirt over his head. He glanced around the room, locked the window, and pushed the bookshelf in front of it. He paused, making sure he woke no one. Satisfied, he climbed into his new bed and stared at the ceiling.

#•#

"Arthur! Get cher lazy butt outta bed!"

Arthur sprang straight up. He threw his eyes around the room before he remembered. He caught his lost breath before shouting, "I'm up!"

"Breakfast in five!" It was Amy.

Arthur sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to shower. Sighing, he stood and got dressed in his usual black attire. When he left his room, he threw a glance at his alarm clock. Five-thirty.

A.M.

With a soft growl, he shoved the nightstand out of the doorway and opened the door. "Who in the bloody fuck-"

"Language!" Alfred grinned and stepped out of his room. He was holding an arm full of clothes. "We don't need Amy getting a foul mouth." He went to Arthur and dumped the clothes in his arms. "As long as she ain't around, ya can swear like a sailor all ya want."

"All right." Arthur looked at the clothes before moving to the bathroom.

"Amy bathes in the morning. We shower before dinner." Alfred stated behind Arthur.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Why is that?"

"Amy has a tutor and doesn't like lingerers. I suggest you get dressed and come eat 'fore he gets here." Alfred grinned and moved into the kitchen.

Arthur glared at the blond's back. Bossy. He changed into Alfred's clothes, a too-big faded red shirt and light blue jeans. The jeans fit pretty well so Arthur figured they must have been older than Alfred let on. Did he never get rid of clothes? Arthur glanced at his pit of beat-up converse and shrugs. Oh well. He can't really judge.

He left his room and went into the kitchen.

Amy was on a step-stool, stirring eggs in a pan. She was already dressed in a pink skirt with flowers on it. Along with black baby-doll shoes and frilly ankle socks, her hair was wet and leaving drops of water on her shoulders. Alfred was setting the table. A stack of pancakes at the center of the wooden table.

Alfred saw Arthur walk in and stood straight. "It's five-forty-five. Breakfast is usually served around then. I let you sleep in. Since its yer first day. You'll get up at five. Amy is up at five-fifteen. You'll be in the kitchen at five-thirty to help with breakfast."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. This certainly was different than yesterday. "Oh, really?"

"Alfred." Amy said softly before hopping off the stool.

The cowboy picked up the pan and gave an even amount of eggs to each plate. "Yeah, really." Alfred continued. "I got a call from the judge this morning and he said to treat you like you are."

Arthur plopped down in a chair and smirked. "A prisoner?"

Amy sat across from Arthur and looked at Alfred.

"No. A delinquent. He said to be stern and not let ya get away with stupid things. So I'm gonna be strict." Alfred stated, sitting between Arthur and Amy.

"And if I disobey?" Arthur asked.

"Judge said ya get three strikes. If you go over, you go back to the hole you crawled out of and stay there." Alfred had a determined look in his eye. Arthur wondered why he looked so set on something. And what it was.

Arthur sighed and stabbed his eggs harsher than he needed to.

"What's that on your wrist?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." Arthur mumbled, taking an uneasy bite.

"But it looks like it hurts." Amy continued.

Arthur glanced at his wrist. It did look that way. Raised white lines against pale skin. He shrugged. "Eh."

Amy pushed her bottom lip out but said nothing more. Arthur smirked to himself.

They finished eating soon after. While Amy cleared the table, Alfred started the dishes. Arthur stood back, unsure of what to do. Alfred glanced at him. "Help me with dishes."

"Alright." Arthur mumbled. He took his place beside Alfred and began rinsing the dishes. He stood straight and rigid. Almost as if he was afraid to touch the American.

When the last dish was dry, there was a knock at the door. Arthur looked at the siblings, wondering if they would get it, but the door swung open.

Bringing his eyes to the front door, Arthur saw a short Japanese male. His dark eyes expressed nothing and his black hair was neat yet messy. He was dressed in slacks and a button down shirt.

He eyed Arthur before moving to the table and smiling at Amy. "Who is you're friend, Amelia?" he asked.

Amy smiled. "His name is Arthur. He'll be living with us for a year." she said. "I'll go get my stuff." She jumped from her chair and ran to her room.

Arthur stood and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland."

The man stared at Arthur. He finally lifted his own hand. "Kiku Honda." he said softly.

Arthur had a brief sense of recognizing the name. A shout of anger at an opened door while Arthur was held to a bed with handcuffs. "Get out, Kiku!" Arthur shuddered at the memory and pushed it into the far corner of his mind. He pulled his hand away from the man.

"Well, time ta get ta work." Alfred said, clapping Kiku on the back. "See ya at lunch." He patted Amy on the head as he walked out the back door. Arthur quickly followed.

#•#

"Why doesn't Amy go to school?" Arthur asked Alfred. They were in the barn, cleaning out stalls. Arthur wondered if this was the barn Alfred performed in. Or if he just stood in the back of his truck. Either way, both thoughts made Arthur roll his eyes and definitely _not_ giggle. He asked Alfred the question because trying to distract himself from the disgusting smell of animal droppings and horse. He missed his city.

"When they arrested our pa, the kids were really cruel to her. They said she was just like him." Alfred said.

Arthur paused and gazed at Alfred over the stalls. Alfred brought his own eyes up and their sights locked. Amelia understood what it felt like to be an outcast. Arthur's eyes darted away from Alfred's and instead landed on his shoes. Borrowed boots from Alfred until he could get proper attire.

"Maybe Amy was right." Arthur said.

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"We do need a welcoming party."

#•#

**Author's note: I have no excuse as to why this is late.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm With You**

**Chapter 3**

"When you said 'the barn', I didn't really think you meant the barn." Arthur huffed and leaned on his broom. "It will take us forever to clean this bloody thing out. Not to mention getting rid of the smell."

Amelia laughed from the rafters. She was perched up there with Alfred beside her on a ladder. She was hanging mason jars attached to white Christmas lights. "The smell comes with the place, Artie!"

"Arthur." The Brit glared through his bangs at the girl before smiling, letting her know everything was just a joke.

After the lights were hung, Amy wrapped her arms around Alfred's neck as he climbed down the ladder.

"Alright. We need to get some wood planks from the shed to put on those haystacks. Come on, Arthur." Alfred set Amy down and went outside.

Arthur jogged after him. "What shed?" he asked.

"The one behind da barn." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know there was one." Arthur mumbled.

"It's kinda in the trees."

Alfred shrugged. "How much can you lift?"

Arthur raised an impressive eyebrow at the cowboy.

"Right, right. Ya can prolly carry two." Alfred swung open the doors to a long tan shed.

Arthur watched silently as Alfred easily lifted the planks of wood. Each was about five feet long and two feet wide. Arthur raised another eyebrow but held out his arms.

"Ready?" Alfred grinned.

"Just hand them over you bloody git!" Arthur snapped.

"Alright." Alfred dropped two planks on Arthur's arms.

The Brit pitched forward, but found his balance after a moment. He tried to ignore how heavily he was already breathing.

"Take 'em inside. Amy will help ya place 'em right." Alfred turned back to the shed.

Arthur said nothing as he trudged back to the barn.

Fuck that attractive cowboy. Fuck these wooden planks. Fuck this barn. Fuck this-

"Wha!" Arthur jumped and dropped the planks. Kiku was standing at the corner of the barn. His hard eyes bore into Arthur.

"I know who you are, Kirkland. An ex-prostitute, a drug addict-"

"I was framed for that!" Arthur glared. Shit. How did this bastard know what he was? Didn't he leave all that behind him in England? Sure he slept around before Francis had framed him, but those were relationships. Not really, but he didn't get paid. Sometimes.

If this man was going to spill, Arthur had a few ways to keep him quiet. "What do I have to do to keep you quiet? A quickie in the field? A blowjob behind the barn?" Arthur grit his teeth.

"If you hurt that little girl, or Alfred, I will tell the police all that you are. They don't know about you being a prostitute, do they?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. How did this guy know this? Never hurt to ask. "Who are you and how do you know about me?"

"You might know my best friend. He's married to your old boss. Yao Wang-Braginski?"

Shit. Ivan had been Arthur's pimp back in England. Arthur had been able to escape when he faked a test that said he got AIDS. With a diseased whore, Ivan couldn't ruin his reputation so he kicked Arthur out of the country. With no money, Arthur began gold-digging. Now that he thought about it, Francis must have found his missing 900 dollars and decided to get rid of Arthur. Hell, it worked.

"Yao and I get together and share stories of who to watch out for. Especially since Ivan likes to send his whores to America." Kiku continued calmly.

Arthur was shaking. Fuck. This was bad. If Alfred found out he was a whore, the American would surely get rid of him too. By putting him in jail, or worse.

"Do we have an understanding, Arthur?" Kiku said.

"Y-yes." Arthur said through clenched teeth. Bastard.

"Good. Ah! Alfred-San!" Kiku smiled over Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey Kiku! Couldn't handle two little planks, Arthur?" Alfred laughed as he walked by the two, a stack of wood resting easily on his shoulder. "Get a move on!" Alfred called.

Arthur glanced at Kiku before moving. He picked up the planks with some struggle, but he wouldn't give Kiku too much satisfaction. He shuffled in the barn after Alfred.

"Alright! Put those right by Al's!" Amelia said. She was standing by their make-shift stage. Alfred had already set his planks down, but they still needed a few more to cover the hay.

"Okay." Arthur dumped his load on the stacks of hay. The straw barely coming to his waist made it fairly easy. Amy helped him push the planks into place.

"Alright. How 'bout some lunch before we start cookin'?" Alfred asked after he pushed the last plank in place.

Arthur laid on his back on the stage, his hair stuck on his forehead and his shirt plastered to his torso. Alfred was hardly sweating.

"Kay!" Amelia jumped off the stage. "Come on, Arthur!"

"I'm coming." The Brit groaned and sat up slowly. His muscles screamed at him.

"First day of hard work!" Alfred patted Amy on her head as she ran past him. "I believe you deserve a shower." Alfred left the barn.

Arthur followed more slowly. If he was allowed to shower, he was going to stay in there for as long as he could.

Inside, Alfred handed Arthur a stack with a towel and a washcloth. "Ya got ten minutes. Time starts when water turns on."

Arthur narrowed his eyes into a glare. This american was driving him into the wall. He would be charming and cute one minute, and the next he was his boss. His warden. It made Arthur's head hurt.

He went to the bathroom and quickly stripped. He stepped in the tub and fiddled with the handles before he managed to get the water to go.

The water was cold, but was slowly warming up. With his time limit, Arthur decided to wash even before it was warm.

When the water began to be warm, Arthur stood under the steam. The water ran down his torso. It eased his muscles somewhat, but he still felt the ache.

After a minute, he assumed his ten minutes was up. He turned off the water and ran his hands through his hair. A few drops fell cold against his back.

He slid open the curtain as the door opened.

"Times up-" Alfred's jaw fell open.

Arthur's eyes met Alfred's. They stared at each other until Alfred's eyes started going south.

"Get out!" Arthur yelled. He turned his back to Alfred before realizing that was a bad idea. His old scars from being a slave stood white against his skin.

Yet Alfred said nothing. The door closed quickly.

Arthur let out a breath and rubbed his temples. Fuck.

He dried off slowly and left the bathroom. He scurried across the hall to his room and dressed quickly.

When he was presentable, he left his room and moved to the kitchen. Amelia was bent over papers, a pencil in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked. He sat across from her.

"Math. But I dun know how to do long divi-shin."

Arthur chuckled and moved closer to her. "Let me show you."

#•#

Alfred watched Arthur help Amelia with her homework. It felt so different being the onlooker rather than the participant. He smiled and rubbed his sore neck.

He entered the kitchen when Amy looked up from her homework with a triumphant smile.

"Let's make some popcorn balls!" Alfred declared.

"Yay!" Amy jumped from her seat and began rattling around the kitchen.

Arthur's gaze met Alfred's briefly before he blushed and looked away.

Alfred brushed it off and got the ingredients they would be needing.

Arthur had a town to meet.

#•#

**Author's note: I did say maybe on busting this thing out. Since I forgot chapter one reviews, here they are!**

**Darkmoon0327: thank you!**

**Dragonfire78: be excited!**

**DemonWolf: thanks!**

ennflor: yes, Arthur's past will come up in the next few chapters!

CHAPTER TWO:

Dragonfire78: Alfred is really fun to write switching back and forth like this!

ennflor: I'm trying to perfect this type of writing so sorry if it seems repetitive.

Daiski29: thank you! XD

Amelia F: thanks!

Anonymous Zoological Society: I just love these two characters so much and I haven't read one like this so I made my own! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm With You**

**Chapter 4**

**#•# a brief explanation. Since I can't write songs and I'm sure it would be extremely awkward since I don't rhyme, Alfred is pretty much Luke Bryan. I am not saying this is how Luke grew up, just that Alfred 'wrote' these songs. However, neither Alfred or I own them. Make sense?#•#**

Arthur stood in the corner of the barn. He wasn't allowed to drink, so instead he held a sugary punch in a clear plastic cup. He didn't dare spike it, just in case Alfred took a sip or caught on.

Music played from speakers on the stage. Alfred had yet to perform. He and a few other men were setting up instruments.

Women had set out food on a few picnic tables pushed together. They clustered in groups and whispered to each other. A few of the younger girls kept looking over at Alfred and his friends.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his black clothes and converse. Everyone else was in reds and blues and cowboy boots. At least Arthur had opted out of wearing his earrings.

Alfred moved to the microphone and grinned. "Evenin'."

The barn exploded. The younger girls moved closer to the stage. Arthur saw Amelia climb on the stage and pick up a guitar.

She stood beside Alfred who nodded behind him. One of the boys with a guitar started strumming. Amelia squealed and began banging her fingers along her own guitar.

_"Hey girl."_

Alfred grinned and winked.

_"Go on now. You know you got everybody lookin'."_

Arthur felt chills go down his back at Alfred's voice. He tilted his head against the wall and lifted his brows in curiosity when the girls were taken away by boys. Wouldn't Alfred be the big star in this hick town?

_"Got a little boom in my big truck_

_Gonna open the doors and turn it up_

_Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud_

_Gonna watch you make me fall in love."_

Alfred's crowd of girls dispersed and was replaced with happily dancing couples. Arthur glanced around the barn and noticed he was the only one not dancing. He sighed and shrunk farther into his corner. He didn't have a partner, either.

_"Get on the hood of my daddy's tractor_

_Up on the tool box, it don't matter_

_Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait_

_To watch you do your thing."_

Arthur raised his eyes to Alfred as he began the chorus. The boy was very good. He was able to make everyone want to dance and kept them going. Including Arthur. If only he wouldn't look like an idiot.

_"Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_

_For the rednecks rock in' till the break of dawn_

_For the DJ spin in' that country song_

_Come on, come on, come on."_

Arthur had to press his cup against his lips to keep from grinning. The lyrics were cheesy, but lively and it made Arthur feel giddy.

_"Shake it for the birds_

_Shake it for the bees_

_Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek_

_Shake it to the moon_

_Shake it for me girl."_

Arthur watched Alfred move across the makeshift stage. He was dancing with Amelia, who was still strumming away on her little guitar. The girl's face was happier than Arthur had seen since he arrived.

_"Country girl shake it for me..."_

A thought suddenly hit Arthur. There were no other young children in the barn. He did a double take to be sure and came up once again with no kids.

_"Somebody's sweet little farmer's child..."_

Alfred did say that Amelia left school. Maybe she had no friends. Arthur wouldn't doubt it. Before he knew it, he had zoned out for the rest of the song. When it ended, Alfred hopped off the stage and jogged over to Arthur.

A boy from the stage plugged his phone in to a speaker. Music played throughout the barn.

"Hey, Artie." Alfred said. He leaned against the wall beside Arthur.

"Hey." Arthur replied. "That was a very nice performance." he said, before realizing he sounded very monotone.

Alfred laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya really think so?"

Arthur tried on a smile. "Yes. Especially Amy."

Laughing, Alfred nodded. "Yeah. She thinks she's some hot shot cos she gets to 'play' on stage."

"She seemed to enjoy herself." Arthur said. "Speaking of Amy, why are there no other children here?"

"Remember what I told ya about her gettin' picked on? Well, she didn't really keep any friends."

"Oh." Arthur sipped his drink.

"No alcohol?" Alfred asked.

Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course not."

"Good." They stood in silence for a moment until Alfred spoke again. "Wanna dance?"

Arthur's eyes darted to Alfred's. He couldn't be serious.

"Cmon!" Alfred grinned. "You'll get to meet everyone."

"I'd rather not." _Make a fool of myself._

"Awe, come on!" Alfred took Arthur's cup and set it on a nearby table.

"I don't know how to dance to this music!" Arthur said. Everyone seemed to be swinging and twirling in sync even though each couples' moves were different. A flurry of a skirt here, a flip of hair there. Arthur didn't know how to blend in.

"You'll learn!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hands and dragged him to the floor.

Arthur stumbled after him. People made room for them as they moved to the middle of the dance floor. Arthur knew they must have looked ridiculous, what with him in his all black attire, and Alfred in his blue jeans and cowboy boots.

Very attractive cowboy boots.

Alfred took Arthur's hands and began leading him through the dance. Arthur tried to keep up with Alfred's steps, but the song was fast so it was nearly impossible.

"You're doin' great, Artie!" Alfred laughed as he spun Arthur out.

"It's Arthur." The Brit said. Alfred tugged his arm. Arthur blinked twice before he realized he had to spin back into Alfred's arms.

"It's just a nickname." Alfred grinned.

Arthur ended up pressed chest to chest with Alfred. He hadn't noticed how much taller the American was than him until now. The difference was breathtaking.

He quickly built back his attitude and rolled his eyes. "It's a nickname I don't particularly like."

"Well, what if I gave you a new one?" Alfred said. He set his hands on Arthur's hips.

Arthur's hands, with a mind of their own, placed his hands on Alfred's broad shoulders.

"What would that nickname be?" Arthur asked.

"Hmmm..." Alfred swung Arthur into a circle.

Arthur fought the bubble of laughter in his chest. For a moment, he felt that everything was okay. He wasn't a recovering addict slash thief slash prostitute. He was Arthur. Young, a little full of energy, and a little might be falling for his warden.

Arthur clamped his thoughts closed when that last one danced through his head. "I'm waiting." he said softly.

"How about sweetcheeks?" Alfred grinned.

"Sweetcheeks." Arthur deadpanned.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Alfred chuckled. "Okay, sugarbear."

"These nicknames are not suitable for a delinquent." Arthur replied. He had started getting a hang of the steps and could now keep up with Alfred.

"I'm sure I can think of one." Alfred winked.

"Hey, Al! Do another song!" Someone shouted from the dancing crowd.

Cheers of agreement went through the barn. Alfred laughed. "Okay, okay!" he called, releasing Arthur. "We'll talk more later, okay?"

Arthur said nothing as Alfred jogged to the stage. He did not, however, retreat back to his corner. He let the crowd push him toward the stage until he had to bend his neck to see Alfred sing.

#•#

Arthur sat on the stage. Everyone had left except for a few people around Alfred's age. They were all talking together. Laughing. Arthur rubbed his temples.

Amelia flopped next to him and pushed his shoulder. "Did you have fun?"

Arthur smiled at the girl. "I did. What about you, rockstar?"

Giggling, Amelia nodded. They watched Alfred and his friends in silence.

Suddenly, Alfred began walking to the stage. "Just one!" he shouted at his group.

Arthur blinked at Alfred as he hopped on the stage. What was he doing?

"Do ya know any good songs, Artie?" Alfred asked.

"None that you would like, and it's _Arthur_." Arthur said, feeling his eyebrow twitch.

"Give us a try. I'm sure we know at least one song you know." Alfred said.

"How about no?" Arthur folded his arms.

"Guys." Alfred turned to his group of friends.

The small group consisted of two guys and a girl. A tall tan boy with forest green eyes and messy brown hair. Another boy, shorter than the first, with a scowl on his face and strange curl. Then, the girl who was grinning brightly with her long hair in pigtails.

"Artie, is it?" The tall boy grinned. "There are hundreds of thousands of songs, I'm pretty sure we know at least one that's the same!"

"Maybe we need to think of a different time period." The girl said. Her finger began twirling a lock of hair.

"That's a good idea." Alfred said. "How about '80's?"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. "Someone explain what we are trying to accomplish."

"The idiot wants you to sing." The scowling boy said.

"You'll have to be more specific." Arthur glared at Alfred and the other grinning lad.

"Oh, right. The tall one over there is Antonio. The mean lookin' one is Lovino, and she is Angel." Alfred explained.

"So, we pretty much want to know about Alfred's new friend!" Antonio said. He slung his arm across Lovino's shoulders.

"Why?" Arthur asked. What would this group of friends want with him?

"Well, you're going to be here for a while, right?" Angel added. "We may as well be friends."

Arthur was silent. Kiku's threat wormed its way into his mind. He slid off the stage. "I'm actually pretty tired right now." He said softly. "Maybe next time." He left the barn.

He heard them talking behind him. W

_Why is he here? Are you in trouble, Al? As long as he's not doing anything stupid, I don't care._

Arthur ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Ya know, it wouldn't hurt ya ta make friends."

Arthur jumped and turned to find that Amelia had followed him. "What?"

"You're going to be here for a year. Ya might as well enjoy it." Amy said. She walked past Arthur and into the house. "Good night."

"Night." Arthur waited until he heard her door close before walking in the house and to his room.

He knew she was right, he was just too scared to let anyone in.

#•#

**Author's note: ~filler chapter~ these aren't spaced out too terribly are they?**

**Dragonfire78: thank you! Next chapter, questions will be answered!**

**Sora Resi: I feel Kiku would tell things how they are and there are too many fics with him being just...Kiku. Something different is all I'm doing. C:**

**aphrodite931: then stop reading it and go away.**

**Amelia F: ...not at all.**

**artistreilly421: you will find out!**

**gabrielsangel23: I'm sorry! Here it is!**


End file.
